Journey to the Surface and Back
by sandshadow827
Summary: Link travels around the skies and travels to the surface. Groose is always wondering why he is going to the surface and back. He ends up following him to a world of adventures and little romance along the way. This story contains YAOI so if you don't like, don't read. You can always click the back arrow or exit the window completely. NO FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED! Only critiques.
1. Chapter 1

I will begin to do different POV's in each chapter and it will be put as a point five and then the chapter it is supposed to represent. If you aren't further then Sky View temple, don't read onward. Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda games nor will I ever will. Don't use my work on any other website, unless given permission. This chapter will be done in Link's POV. This is also yaoi so if you don't like or accept yaoi, don't read or you can always click that back arrow now. Thanks and have a wonderful day!

Link woke to the golden, shimmering rays of the morning sun blaring through his crystal clear windows and through his dirty blonde hair, green tunic, white tights, and eyelids. He opened his eyes to a green hat on his head and several bird carving on a single desk with books lay askew everywhere. He groaned as the ache from his muscles screamed at him from his battle that he had with Ghirahim. He could still feel the slashes that he received from that talented swordsman. Almost every single slash caused him to fall from the excruciating pain he was in. Luckily he captured a fairy in a bottle before he went to battle Ghirahim, for it had saved his life and the vital injuries, such as the sword going through his ribcage, the daggers that flew into his hand, and the way the sword went into his shoulder, which caused the bone to crumble and puncture one of his lungs. His slashes were deep in his shoulder blades, ribs, back, and shockingly, his thighs. He started thinking back to the first impression that he received from him. Link began to remember that breath on his ear as he tried to fight back mentally but was physically frozen with fear and shock. He remembered the fear and aggravation when he found out that Ghirahim was the one who caused the tornado and caused Zelda to fall from the clouds. He wanted to throw up at that thought of Ghirahim trying to lick his ear and whispering words of torture to him. He then began to walk to the bath with a puzzling thought in his head. Why did Ghirahim give him a heart piece even though he wasn't destroyed like all of the other dungeon monster that were told in legends? Zelda and his mentors told him that a monster from legend will leave a heart piece when defeated. He shivered at the thought that he might be seeing Ghirahim again and too soon, in fact. He bumped into a large figure with a flaming red pompadour and a muscular build on him with golden eyes, tan skin, small ears and a surprisingly deep voice for one of his peers. The name of the person, he bumped into, is Groose. Groose is a bully, to him, narcissist, except for when it comes to Zelda, and a little hot tempered when it comes to being the best at everything. Groose bellowed at Link, as he fell from the impact of bumping into Groose, "You almost messed up my glorious pompadour and made my three hours of time to impress Zelda, with this fabulous look, go to waste." Groose then shoved Link out of his way and headed toward his two buddies (more like henchmen). Link went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw the azure blue eyes, which is as clear as the lake over by the cave where he found his red Loftwing. He then drags himself into the steaming, warm bath. The bath is a blue tiled room with a grate at the top in order to let the steam flow out of the room and several shelves to store your clothes and towels on while you bathe .Link then unbuckles the various belts on his tunic, in order to hold his sword and shield. He then begins to take his forest green tunic off, which still has many bloodstains on it. He toes off his dirty brown boots with little effort. He takes his ripped, blood soaked, white tights off of his tan muscular legs. His chest has a large scar from where Ghirahim stabbed him and several smaller scars from when he practiced dueling with Pipit. He carries his body over to the bath and soaks his soar body into the warm bath. He calls out to his sword, Fi, for a summary of what he has done on his adventure. Fi says in a droning robotic voice," Master, you have gone into the Sky View temple in order to find Zelda's aura, but ran into Ghirahim and that slowed your progress down, You however discover that he is the one who caused the tornado that has caused Zelda to fall off of her loft wing. She has left by the time you have finished battling Ghirahim. You used a skyward strike in order to find out what your next location is and where Zelda might be located next." Link said to Fi, "Thank you Fi that will be all." Link grabs the soap and scrubs all of the areas in which he was wounded. He washes his hair and dries himself off with a white towel that he has taken into the bath with him. He gathers his dirty hat, tunic, tights and boots to his room while putting on his belts, a fresh tunic, tights, hat and a new pair of boots. He runs down to the nearby stream, outside of the academy, to wash his dirty clothes. As he scrubs out the dirt in them, he spots Groose on his black Loftwing, with a pompadour, just like his owner. Link begins to think that he is graceful on his Loftwing but isn't on the ground. As the sun sets, Link returns to his room with his laundry finished and a tired look on his face. He falls into his suddenly comfy bed, with a smile on his face, and dreams of flying on his Loftwing with Zelda and Groose at his side.

That is the end of the first chapter. Please comment and state what you think of it! Be considerate and think about how this is my writing my first yaoi fanfic. Thank you all for reading it!


	2. Chapter 1 and a half Groose POV

Groose POV

I put this gel in my hair and try to spike up my flaming red hair into my trademark pompadour. Zelda will be mine whether her best friend and my nemesis, Link, likes it or not. She'll fall in my arms and say to me," Groose! You are so manly and strong. We will always be together and never ever be apart from each other." I sigh at the thought of Zelda curling up in my arms and us in a romantic candle lit bed. My large stomach begins to rumble as I thought of a dinner with the most beautiful girl in town. I open my large brown wooden door, while taking a last look in my mirror and another punch at my Link faced punching bag. I think of Zelda and bump into a puny Link with small lake blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and deep green tunic. He looked deep in thought and a look of trouble was on his face. I look at him a look of disgust and hidden with a pinch of envy. He looks angered with a dash of shock while he landed on his ass. I am mainly concerned about my pompadour that I have been working on for three hours. I scream at Link, "You almost messed up my glorious pompadour and made my three hours of time to impress Zelda, with this fabulous look, go to waste." I continue walking to my destination that will satisfy my continuous hunger, while meeting up with my henchmen. I take some of the legs of pork that is left for the other students and chow down on it. As my appetite settles and my thoughts grow, I begin think of a place where Zelda and I can go to, after I take her away from my nemesis Link. I walk out of the doors of the academy and into the beautiful land of Sky Loft. The grass is plush and greener than ever as the water is an azure blue. The children run around looking at the Sky Stag Beetles and the Blessed Butterflies. I run around to the wooden docks that lead to the edge of Sky Loft and call my gorgeous, onyx, pompadoured, Loft wing by running off and whistling to it. He instantly reacts and flies up to me as I dive off of the dock. I love the look of the pale blue sky and the way the small islands are there for a perfect date with the one girl I will get. I fly around when I spot Link washing his clothes in the river near the lake. It is sunset by the time he is finished washing his clothes and the time I have found the perfect island for my date with the lovely Zelda. I head to the academy after I land on the docks. I head to Zelda's room in order to try to get her to go out with me but as usual the door is locked and she won't answer my calls. I head to my room in order to get my beauty rest.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 2

My dreams of Zelda and Groose suddenly flicker to the nightmares of moblins surrounding me with Ghirahim in the circle of them. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and suddenly some rope from Beedle's ship appears around my wrists. I try to pull at them but they continue to tighten, almost to the point of cutting the blood from my hands. Ghirahim continues to step forward, as I continue to struggle from the bonds. The moblins get louder as Ghirahim leans down and licks my neck. He says to me, "Look at the hero of the goddess struggle from these pity ropes that anyone can break through except for the hero." I panic from his tongue on my throat and my fear of being in tight spaces. Fi is nowhere to be seen and I struggle from the thought that this will get worse. He rips off my shirt and cuts lines into my chest with a dagger that he conjured out of thin air. I scream from how deep the cuts become and how he slowly cuts deeper the further he moves down to my pelvic area. He begins to lick the blood off of the blade and continues to let me bleed out of my stomach. He laughs with maniacal laughter and tells the moblins," You all can finish this pathetic hero off." They begin to scream and use their axes to cut my fingers and nose off. They continue to assault me with their weapons as I slowly continue to bleed out and scream myself to death. I wake up from this nightmare with sweat pouring down my face. I continue to panic and check my chest for any sign of blood or slashes on my stomach or chest. I call out to Fi for an analysis of myself. Fi states to me that I am 97% fearful and 3%relieved. I thank Fi for her assistance and plan on heading outside for a nightly view of the stars. I take Fi and my shield with me so I am able to defend myself from Keese and Remlits along with the ChuChu that always attack when I go outside during the evening. I walk outside and see Pipit on his usual patrol and shocking Groose outside on the bell tower. He sighs and asks what I am doing here with my sword and shield. I reply with a sigh to Groose that I don't want to be attacked when I sit out here. I notice that he is holding something in his hands and his usual pompadour is not there. He suddenly looks at me with a look of lost and then a look of anger. "Why do you keep looking at me," he asks with anger in his golden eyes. A fire is burning there and he then pushes past me with that object in his hands. I look back in confusion and sigh from the weight in my hands growing as I stand with my sword and shield in my hands. I sit in the same place as Groose but with a different thought in my head. I was wondering why I am having so many nightmares lately. I ask Fi for a summary of my nightmare and an analysis of what Groose was holding in his hand. Fi drones in a monotone voice," You imagined your death with Ghirahim practically raping you and moblins killing you." "Groose has a silver pendent that looks like the one on one of Zelda's dresses. " As I thank Fi for her help once again, I wonder why he would come up here at this time of the evening and how often he does this. I soon run down to my room and begin to fall asleep from the exhaustion that I am experiencing from my nightmares.

Thank you all for tuning in on chapter 2. Two chapters in one night is sure a great success for me.


	4. Chapter 2 and a half Groose POV

Groose POV

I awaken to hear screaming across the hall and a giant amount of worries to mount in my chest. I wonder if I will ever get some beauty sleep at this rate of the screaming. I begin to wonder if Zelda sneaks out of her room and checks on Link when she thinks that I am not looking for her. I head out of my small, yet comfortable, bed and head out into the hallway. I follow the sound into Links' room and find him in a pool of sweat and screaming his lungs out. He looks as if he is in a giant amount of pain and is in a large amount of fear. He almost falls off of the bed by the way he is struggling against invisible bonds that are holding his wrist apart. My thoughts go to Zelda and the way she would tell me to do something. I refuse waking him up, and instead I grab a pendent from my room, that is from one of her dresses, and head to the roof. I begin to climb up to the bell tower and sit on the ledge of it. The night sky in Sky Loft is always full of stars, but on the ground is a bunch of monsters that I can't go down unless I have a sword with me. Only full trained knights have a sword, yet my nemesis gets his sword before me and he is a year below me. He always is the hero in our town but I am still the best. I will have Zelda and Link will bow down to me one day. The people will see me as their hero and I will be the best at everything. I think about Zelda and I wonder why she won't ever talk to me. She is so happy with talking to Link and is always mad when I try to get her attention. I feel that someone is watching me and I glance over to my right side and see Link standing in moonlight with sweat on his face and pain in his eyes. I continue to think of Zelda but feel his continuous gaze on my skin. I glare at him and ask him what he was looking at when his stare became unbearable. I am tired and head back to my room, with a fire in my eyes from becoming angered. I hear him sigh and relax as I disappear from his presence. My training and my beauty don't just come from me naturally but it is helped with some sleep. I return to my room and try to catch up on my sleep before I have to style my pompadour.


	5. Chapter 3

Journey to the Surface and Back Ch. 3

Link POV

I awoke again and decided to take a bath before seeing the fortune teller. I walk to the bath while grabbing a fresh set of clothes and put my dirty ones on the end of my bed. As soon as I open the door and look inside, to see if anyone was there, I see Pipit in the bath and tell him hey. He beckons me to come over and take a bath. I shrug and simply strip off of my clothes. It is just one bath with a successful senior student at the academy. He tosses me a bar of lavender scented soap and pats a spot next to him. I smell the bar and shrug again. I then grimace on how tight my muscles were from the battle that I had in the realm of dreams. I slowly sink in the water once I step in and begin washing off but I soon feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and a hearty, warm laugh shiver its way down my spine. Pipit pats my back in a comforting manner and we start talking about dueling sometime. We also begin to talk about how there are swarms of girls in the town and even one at the academy. He gives me a look of curiosity and an eyebrow raised he said, "Who likes me and what do they like about me?" I reply with a waggle in my eyebrows and say," The girl that likes you is named Karane and she is completely obsessed with you." He laughs again and says to me, "Link! I don't like Karane and I don't think I ever will like her." I look at him in awe and get another shiver down my back. He looks at me with a gaze that no one will ever look at me with. I begin to back away as he tries to pursue me and eventually back me into a wall. He whispered to me, "I have never liked girls in the first place. Actually, I like strong heroes' like you." He tries to move in for a kiss but I knee his groin, while whipping a towel around my waist, and run from the bath, with my sword and shield in my hands. I sprint to my room, grab my clothes, and rush outside the academy. I run out the bazaar and see the large, blue eyed fortune teller. I ask him if he knew the way that I am supposed to rush of to next, in order to rescue Zelda and go back to the peace in SkyLoft. He says in an almost Arabian accent, "You must go to Earth bound temple. It is indicated by a red light from the sky going into the surface below." I thank the fortune teller and run to the docks. I dash off the docks and call my Loft Wing. We dive to the red beacon of light that is shining in the sky. I dive down to the surface and check my surroundings. I see ember surrounding me and lava rushing at my feet. I barely see any trees around me and suddenly these mole like creatures pop out of the ground. I stand in shock as it begins to speak to me. I do the task that they tell me to do and I receive some digging gloves. I climb up to the temple and discover that the key has been shattered and buried into different spots. I dig around and find all of the key shards. I rush off to the temple and become embedded in a burning atmosphere with embers flickering in the air.

I will skip the temples inside and the gameplay. I might do Groose' POV for the next few times I write and instead continue to write Links' POV.


	6. Chapter 3 and a half

Journey to the Surface and Back Ch. 3.5

Groose POV

I wake up from my nap and style my pompadour with different styling gel. I usually use a potion that the potions lady and her husband make as my hair gel, but instead, I use a special brew of chopped flowers, crushed Blessed Butterfly, dice pumpkin, a little bit of Chu Chu jelly, and a small dash of lavender (just to make sure Zelda likes the smell of my hair). I run off to the bath to wash off the sweat that has formed on my coppered skin. I try to open the door and hear voices that sound like Link and Pipit. I hear a brief silence and a groan of pain. I see Link rush out of the door with a towel around his waist, sword and shield in hand, and a look of utter horror haunting his clear blue eyes. I look in horror as I see Pipit run towards Links' room. I trip him and knock him out as soon as he falls to the floor. I drag him to my room and run after Link. I see him run off of the docks and see him call his Loftwing. He flies away to the surface and I return to my room with an unconscious Pipit on my hands.

Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens to Pipit and why Groose knocked him out. I also know that it is incredibly short and I currently ran out of ideas to do for Skyloft.


	7. Chapter 4

Journey to the Surface and Back Ch. 4

If you aren't past the Eldin volcano, then please don't continue reading.

I run out of the boulder like door, and see Zelda along with a strange figure that looks like that women I saw on the bridge earlier today. I run up to Zelda but the women stops me and said that I was late. My anger grows into ball of fire but the flame is contained. She said, "Zelda has her own destiny to follow and so do you. You must continue on separate paths until they begin to cross over." I then nod my head and let them step into a portal, which this woman created. Fi then comes out of the sword and says, "Master, the woman you just spoke to is named Shiek. She will protect Zelda and use all of her power to protect her. You must strike the Goddess Crest with a skyward strike and the goddess will reveal the next place you must go to. I look down at my burned, tattered, hole filled, ash filed, darker, emerald green tunic and see that I will need a new one without a doubt. I raise my sword towards the sky, while a beam of light (that is slightly purple) hits my sword, and I strike a triforce looking, bird winged crest. It spins around and begins to turn purple instead of staying a blue color. It then floats in the air and a sweet sound of angelic voices come down and sings in a language that sounded as if it was lost in the legend of Skyloft. Fi begins to translate this unspeakable language and begins to dance to the beat of the song while singing out the tale the goddess intended for the chosen hero's ears. I listen to her sing and watch the wonderful grace that she possess' while she dances. I see the way her arms seem to leave small sparkles as she moves them and the way her legs are able to bend in such a graceful way. I listen to her voice end on a high note and see how she ends her dance by finishing with a long spin. She says to me," We must go to the Lanayru desert and search for Zeldas' aura." I nod to her and I exit the dungeon with a look of exhaustion on my face. I use a gust of wind to propel myself in the air and call my Loftwing as soon as I hit the sky and begin to fall. We begin to head towards Skyloft and I drop down near the academy. I run directly to what looks like my room and lazily fall into what looks like my bed, with burnt clothes still on.

Please be patient with my writing for the school year and the rest of the summer! I have Pre AP classes to take care of along with extracurricular activities. I may not update for weeks at a time and may forget where I last left off. I am in color guard, Pre AP English I, Pre AP Biology, Choir, and I also have a summer reading assignment to do along with other assignments. I also go to a gym on certain days and may not be able to write a chapter every day. Thanks for the support and love is spread to you all!


	8. Chapter 4 and a half

Journey to the Surface and Back Ch. 4.5

Groose POV

I look upon an unconscious Pipit on my hands. He begins to open his clouded eyes and instantly looks around the room. I am in the darkest corner of my room and he instantly looks there. He franticly pulls at the ropes that I have tied around his wrist. I emerge from the shadows and see a pissed off yet frightened Pipit. I hold him in the air and begin punching at his stomach. I scream at him," Why would you do that to Link? Why would you try to force him to do something like that? You perverted boy. How dare you do something as awful as try to rape him? Answer me this instant!"

He replies in a small yet fierce tone," Why are you so concerned about your enemy's safety? I thought you liked Zelda and her only. Do you have a crush on Link or is it something else completely?"

I answer in a confused yet pissed off tone," I am concerned for his safety because Zelda will never like me if she saw me not protect her best friend and I haven't done anything to him besides insult and tell him to stay away from her. I love her and she will never love me back."

He looks at me with a fire in his eyes. He will never accept the fact that I saved Link from rape and he was the one that was committing it. I punched his jaw and heard a sickening crack as the result. He spits in my face and struggles against the bonds. I smash his head on the nearest wall and hear the sound of his skull breaking slightly. He is lucky that I don't have my sword with me or else he will face death himself. He will cry for death to take him by the time I am finished with him. I break his fingers while lifting his chin. "You will never do this again you sick twisted bastard! I will never let you lay a finger on such an innocent soul. As long as I am on Skyloft, my promise will be kept. I gave one last punch to his broken body and let the bonds that have been holding him back from fighting me. It is night when I look outside my window. I throw him in the hallway over by the classroom. He won't remember me attacking him, but he will remember the lesson that I have taught him today. I look into Fledges' room and see that Link has decided to sleep in there tonight. He looks exhausted and his clothes are burned beyond relief. I take his burned tunic off and put a fresh new tunic on him. He will be protected whether he likes it or not. I wonder why he has been going to the surface so much and why he stays there for such a long period of time. Next time I will find him but I might not be able to follow him. He must be doing something important if he is carrying a sword and shield all the time. He also must be doing something if his tunic is always in such a horrible state. I run to my bed and take his clothes with me. I fall asleep with the smell of burned tunic but with the sweet smell of honey dashed on the tunic.

I know that all of my chapters with Groose are extremely short but he doesn't really do anything on Skyloft and he won't do anything until I get him to the surface. I might not update because of camp for the rest of my summer vacation until school starts. It is band camp and that is when color guard comes into play. Thanks for reading and tell me your feelings on this chapter. Was it too violent or not violent enough or did you not want it in this chapter? I need my writing to be critiqued so be as harsh as you can when you review.


	9. Chapter 5

Journey to the Surface and Back

Link POV

I wake up to the smell of fresh, clean, new clothes on my body instead of the burnt ones that I wore last night, after I fell asleep. I look down at my bandaged arms, legs. I lift my emerald green tunic up and see that my stomach was wrapped around my chiseled abdominal area and leading down further into my tights. I feel a pair of eyes slowly watch me as I look up. I see Fledge staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face but a thin, lean, masculine face. He has a slight pudgy look to his awkward teenage body. I have seen him try to do a few, measly pushups during the night time but he has never gotten stronger. I offered him, in the past, a round of sparing in the sword hall. I toss him a sword that is about 10 lbs. and I see that his back curves into an odd C shape as he attempts to hold the sword in and upward poise. I run at him and try to not be too hard with the thrust of my sword but not too gentle in which he can't even feel the blow. He blocks the blow but is almost knocked over from grasping his sword and the blow he is defending himself from. He then swings him sword in an almost forced upward horizontal motion and is thrown from the weight of the blade. I easily sidestep and turn to see him hit the walls of the sparing hall and almost knock some of the blades on the walls off. I rush over to him and check for a concussion but all the while keeping my guard up in case that was a distraction for a surprise attack. I lay him on his back but keep his head up and see if he still has consciousness left. His eyes are shut and I slap in the face and begin to slightly panic when he doesn't respond. I check the crown of his head and see that there is blood dripping in a slow, drawn out path. I run up to the academy and look for Pipit. He turns around from talking with Korane and gives me a toothy grin. My cheeks are flushed from running up here but I grab Pipits arm and drag him into the classroom. As soon as I drag him in to the room, I burst out with a shout about everything that happened. As soon as I finish, he gives a full-hearted laugh and said," Don't worry Link. I will take care of him and he will be all well as soon as I fix him up." I nod in acknowledgement and give him a full armed hug. He wraps his arms around me and pats me on the back in a comforting manner. I leave his arms and head back to my room.

"Link! Why are you in my bed and why do you smell like burnt flesh?" asked Fledge in a timid voice. I shake my head and try to recollect my thoughts together and said, "Sorry Fledge. I thought that this was my room when I flew back from the Surface."

Fledge gasps in horror but his eyes are in a state of awe. "What is the Surface like? Is it like the Legend said it was? Are there lots of monsters there? Did a monster attack you? Is that why you smell like burnt flesh? Why do you-"

"Slow down and I will tell you my adventure to the Surface but you have to promise not to tell a living soul," I said with a grin on my face and a happy glee that I get when anyone wants to know of things that I have done. I tell Fledge everything from my nightmares of Ghirahim to fighting Scaldera. I sigh in relief as I told Fledge about it. "I want you to teach me how to be stronger so I am able to feel more confident when we are sparing."

I agree but say to him," It will have to be another day because I have to go find Zelda."

"I wish you the best of luck and I hope that we will cross swords again soon."

I leave the room with a look of reluctance but a sense of relief. I feel that I should visit the bazaar while I am here. I enter the hallway and see a broken, beaten, pulverized Pipit as I enter the classroom. His fingernails were ripped off and his fingers had dried blood in the place. His nose was swollen, bloody and twisted at an odd angle. His legs were broken and so were his fingers. His eyes were black and his teeth were uneven and some were ripped out of his mouth. I scream in shock and notice that Groose is standing directly behind me. I turn with a look of shock and horror on my face and ask," Why would you do this to an innocent man?" I see a look of confusion and that a glimpse of regret enters his piercing, golden eyes.

"I did it to protect you. I did it so Zelda would see that her best friend's innocence is still intact, even though she is not here," he replies with a sliver of anger and yet a soft look in his eyes as he said Zelda's name. I look at him and scream," All you ever think about is Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. You never think about how your actions concern other people or who they may harm." Tears stream down my face and I look at how he is horrified at my words. I run to my actual room while pushing him away from my pathway. I take off my bandages and put on another tunic that isn't soaked with blood and burnt skin that now soaks my other overly large tunic. This tunic is slightly blue and yet is still green. I keep the tights on and put fresh bandages under my tunic and put the chainmail on again. I grab Fi and my shield from Fledges' room. I run outside towards the bazaar and upgrade my shield, slingshot, and my beedle. I walk up to the potions woman and buy a red potion. I run out of the bazaar and jump off the dock where once again I call my Skyloft and head down the Lanayru desert.

Marching season is finally over and I am able to continue writing but might have to stop until Christmas break due to work, school, a musical, winter guard, ect. Please read one of my best friends' stories called Lucky's Fate. He needs a few more people to help support his story or else he will stop writing completely. Only critique his writing and don't flame his work either.


End file.
